Angels and Exorcists
by Momiji Angel
Summary: Oneshot of the first scene at the Black Order, where Allen gets attacked, and meets Kanda for the first time. Only difference, I added an OC into it. Warning: Serious ownage. Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man (dur) all of it, Except Mirari, are owned by Katsura Hoshino. :P T for, surprisingly, not Kanda's mouth, but language just the same.


**Hey! Sorry for not uploading, I'm now working on an Assassin's Creed Fanfic, and it's taking up all of my time. I will try to update my other stories soon, don't worry. Christmas/Holiday break should be good.**

I walked up, hiding behind Allen. He looked back at my, "You Ok?"

I nodded and grabbed his left hand, the rough texture a comfort in this strange place. "Black Order, huh? Spooky..."

Allen smiled at me, "You didn't have to climb the cliff," he laughed. I grinned at him.

"I couldn't carry you. You're bigger than me. I'm not strong enough!" I poked him in the side, but all of the aimless conversation halted when we saw the gate.

Allen walked ahead, the wind ruffled his white hair. "Um, hello? Anybody home?" he called, to no avail, no answer. "We were sent on referal from General Cross Marion!"

I stepped out of the shadows and tugged at his coat, "Um, Allen." He turned.

"Hm? Yeah, what's up?"

I pointed to the large head on the gate. Allen looked at it then stood up straight.

"Oh! Hello!"

The big head arched itself down at us and I squeaked, hiding myself behind Allen's much larger stature, and that's saying something about my size, since he is generally considered short.

"PHYSICAL EXAMINATION TO DETERMINE WHETHER YOU ARE HUMAN OR AKUMA!" It stared at Allen, getting an increasingly worried expression on its face, finally shouting, "FAIL! THE PENTACLE ON HIS FACE PROVES EVERYTHING! HE'S IN LEAGUE WITH THE EARL!"

Allen and I both went pale.

**_"WHAT?!"_**

The collective yell from us, the people behind the golem, and some lady...

The gatekeeper head kept on screaming about Akuma and such. I looked up, and pulled Allen back. A figure was standing up near the roof, and judging by the person's stance, this was a master swordsman. I shrieked a little bit, stepping back into Allen. Little bits of my cloak fluttered into my peripherals. The hair covering my right eye brushed against my cheek as I gazed upwards. None of that hair obstructed my vision, of course.

The figure lept downwards with a glowing katana, Allen activated his anti-akuma weapon and wrapped himself around me in a protective hug.

When the wind died down I pulled off my cloak, leaving me in my black leggings and tunic, and my blood-red, high-heel, knee-high boots. My face contorted in rage, and I launched myself at the offender, faster than light. I gripped his neck and launched us upwards, at a sufficient height (out of sight of the roof of the Order) I stopped our assent. I spread the feathered masses on my shoulder blades. The feathers lighter than air, harder than diamond, and sharper than a razor blades, let the sun glint off the steeley metal of their shiney polished surfaces. 16 feet of pure, deadly, wingspan.

"What the hell? WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! You nearly killed me! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ALLEN! He is **ALL **I have left, and if you kill him, or hurt him, SO HELP ME GOD I WILL** DROP YOUR PUNK ASS RIGHT NOW!**" I kept my hand clamped around his throat, almost nose to nose with the man that had the audacity to STRIKE and ANGEL. I stared into his face with a fury that could match that of the Noah of Wrath himself. I breathed a little bit. "I didn't see any injuries on his person, so I won't kill you. Consider yourself lucky, **Punk**. I won't kill you on the way down either, but I'm tired. _See ya."_

And with that, I promptly dropped him, and followed him, before overtaking him in speed on the way down, I did a nose dive, getting about a foot from the ground before changing my trajectory to slow and go back up, I swooped, and caught him sure, about 5 feet from the ground. I set him down on a rock nearby, close to the katana that had been dropped in the instant that it had taken me to hurl him into the air. I flapped a few more times, then displayed the 16 foot wingspan, in all it's glory, as I set myself between him and Allen.

"Bitch, you just got served by an 8 year old." I sneered, shaking my wings, the beautiful metallic melody of sharpening blades filling the air. "You attack us, I slice your head off. And I _do_ know how to kill a Second Exorcist. Permanently. Your choice." He paused his hand reaching for the Katana.

"Good boy," I turned towards the door, "Now, would SOMEONE tell me why you dare attack an Angel?!

"Mirari, manners." Allen hissed quietly.

"Oh, sorry!" I perked up, putting on the cute, innocent girl face I had, "Could we come in now? I am so very tired of people trying to kill us, and people accusing a teen that's been through hell and back trying to get to the point where he can be called a legitimate exorcist. Excuse the pentacle, it is a curse, laid on him by an Akuma who was furious with him, and was very close to him in the soul's true lifetime. Of course it would take the form of a pentacle." I looked back at Allen, "Better?"

"Very."

**Hoped you liked, wrote it a long time ago. I served Kanda up on a plate.**

**_Mirari-_****Latin for Wonder**

**Miji-chan out!**


End file.
